Inkjet printing is a non-impact printing method in which an electronic signal controls and directs droplets or a stream of ink that can be deposited on a variety of substrates. Current inkjet printing technology involves forcing the ink drops through small nozzles by thermal ejection, piezoelectric pressure or oscillation, onto the surface of a media. Inkjet printing is nowadays becoming a popular way of recording images on various media surfaces and inkjet printers have found broad applications across markets, ranging from industrial labeling to short run printing, to desktop document, pictorial imaging and large format printing for outdoor applications such as banners, displays, posters, billboard and vehicle wraps. In this printing method, the receiving media substrates play a key role in the overall image quality and permanence of the printed images. Thus, it has often created challenges to find media which can be effectively used with such techniques and which have good image quality and good adhesion capability.